Show Her What She Means
by AugustRaes
Summary: "At the Gala, with Miss Derpy, is where we're meant to be. We will dance and talk and mingle and grow ever closer still. This eve will be quite special as I show her what she means to me…"


"I… Really don't think this is a good idea."

"Nonsense! Think of it as… an apology for your lack of muffins," the Doctor responded as he adjusted his tie and checked his reflection in the mirror. He hummed softly and then fixed his jacket's cuffs before he ran a hoof through his mane, giddily chuckling as it simply reverted back to its spiked position.

"No, really… I can't dance. I can't even see straight enough to walk properly!" Ditzy argued, awkwardly fixing the crystal baubles that the doctor gave her for hair decoration.

"Oh, bah! Dancing's easy, I can teach you quickly," he laughed, peering into the back room he set up for her changing room. He blinked and then smiled lightly before he brushed back the curtain and stepped towards her. "Here, hold still, you silly filly."

"I'm not a filly," Ditzy huffed as he softly adjusted the crystals in her thick, wild mane. The stallion merely grinned and tenderly gathered her hair over one shoulder, collecting it into a low bun that bounced against her neck. "… where'd you get all this anyways?"

"I pulled a favor with the Princess-you know, saving a life gets a good friend a pretty gown, me a nice suit, and two tickets to the largest shin-dig in Equestria!"

"… Of course."

Silence settled between them again as Ditzy gingerly sat down on her rump and the Doctor gently wound more baubles into her hair. He helped her lace her fore shoes and gently pressed decorative jewels into the fur of her front legs. "Does everything feel okay?" he asked, turning to adjust the belt on her waist. She nodded lightly and looked back to examine his outfit—the dark blue jacket suited him nicely, a perfect contrast against his tan fur. Her gaze trailed down to his hind legs and she blinked, her crooked eyes shifting.

"… You're still wearing those?" she giggled.

He blinked and looked down at his bright red chucks and then pouted at his companion, "Yes. I like my kicks, thank you, Miss Hooves," he teased. Ditzy opened her mouth to argue but sighed and rolled her eyes before she jumped as he tightened her shoulder straps. "Oops, sorry," he chuckled as he patted her shoulder before he gently touched his nose to it and nudged her up. "Ready?"

"I… guess so," Ditzy Doo sighed as he walked her to the door of the Tardis and opened it for her with a ridiculously charming grin which she could not help but return. "… what if they all just laugh at me?" she suddenly blurted as she stepped from the TARDIS, onto the outer grounds of the Canterlot Castle.

The Doctor paused mid-trot and glanced over at his young assistant. "Why would they laugh at you, Derpy?" The grey Pegasus kicked at the grass and then nervously peered up, one eye directed at him, the other drifting in the other direction. "… oh." Immediately, her gaze dropped and she began to inch back into the TARDIS. "Hey, hey, hey—don't do that," he quickly stated, rushing to her side and slamming the door to his time machine shut, cutting off her exit.

Ditzy protested lightly and pouted as she looked up at him. The Doctor's blue eyes softened gently and he lightly rested his hoof against hers. "Miss Hooves, you're beautiful, eyes and all," he assured her, tucking a loose piece of her mane back. He had to hold back his wide smile at the blush that flew across her cheeks. "Now, we have a Gala to get to! Allons-y!" he chuckled, galloping towards the gates with his assistant in tow.

_At the gala, with my Doctor,__  
__Is where I'm goin' to be, __  
__He will see I am quite worthy at the Gala.___

_I will show him, my prince charming,__  
__How perfect I can be,__  
__And then perhaps I'll tell him…__  
__Tonight at the Gala~_

The moment they stepped over the draw bridge into the palace grounds, Ditzy's mood lightened considerably at the bright decorations and music. She immediately began prancing about, looking at all the different décor and giggling as she went. The Doctor watched with a soft smile, pleased that she was so quickly able to forget her fears.

"Would you look at that mare?"

"Oh, goodness, how childish, trotting about like a filly," he heard a couple murmur from behind him. His ears perked and he scowled lightly, not taking his eyes from his happy companion, who was now examining a window as she bounced lightly on her hooves.

"I wonder how she got an invitation," the mare of the whispering pair stated. The time-traveling stallion could almost see the look of disgust on her face and felt his anger continue growing.

"I would wager some poor pony had a spare ticket and decided to take her along," the stallion chortled.

The Doctor's ears flattened back and he gritted his teeth. "That's it…" he murmured to himself before he straightened up. No one talked about his Derpy Hooves in such a way. With as much dignity as he could muster, he trotted over to his assistant's side and lightly nuzzled his nose against the underside of her jaw, making her blink.

"Doctor?" she asked, her brow arched.

He simply smiled and touched his foot to hers. "There's bound to be much more to see further inside," he whispered softly, gently leading her towards the ball room entrance, peering back just in time to see the look on the ponies' faces. He grinned, as if he was the luckiest pony ever to live.

Which, he was.

_At the Gala,_

_With Miss Derpy,_

_Is where we're meant to be._

_We will dance and talk and mingle_

_And grow ever closer still._

_This eve will be quite special_

_As I show her what she means to me…_

It did not take long for the novelty of the evening to wear off. The pair quickly found that many of the other guests were quite stuck up and found it difficult to enjoy themselves around them. Before long, the pair found themselves curled up in the garden, looking up at the evening sky, listening to the sound of the pompous ponies' prattle and the low hum of the orchestra. With a quiet hum, Derpy rested her head on the fold of her hooves and looked over at her companion, who was grinning as he murmured the names of the stars under his breath. His gaze turned down to his assistant and he grinned.

"So, Miss Hooves… you enjoying yourself?" he asked, laying down at her side with a soft look, inching his pillow closer to hers.

"Yessirre," she giggled, stiffening as he draped his head over her neck and pulled her close. Slowly, she relaxed and leaned into his strong form, a content smile on her face.

"Despite the positively poor attitude of many of the other guests, I would have to say I am having a very good time myself," the Doctor mused, listening to the gentle beat of the mare's heart. That was a pleasant thought—Derpy Hooves' heart. It must have been such a perfect thing, so full of innocence and happiness—and sorrow from her years of being tormented and mocked for her crossed eyes and strange personality. He suddenly blinked as he realized that she was talking. "I'm sorry, my dear, what did you say?"

"I asked, what's been your favorite part of the Gala so far," she repeated, turning her head to rest it atop his with a grin. He chuckled and gently nuzzled her, holding her closer.

"Ah… well… I must say, I have quite enjoyed just being here with you. You are my dearest friend after all, Derpy," he whispered gently kissing her nose, making her squeak lightly.

"… you're my best friend, too, Doctor," she softly murmured, closing her eyes as she tucked herself into his neck with a soft hum. The Time Pony grinned and draped his arm around her shoulders to keep her close to his side. Silence settled, allowing them to take in the sounds of the evening while enjoying the company of one another. As the clock tolled midnight, Doctor Whooves softly tilted his head to look into the eyes of his beloved. "… Hey, Doc?" she quietly asked, snapping him from his reverie.

"Hmm?" he hummed, smiling softly, eyes narrowed dreamily as he lost himself in her honey colored gaze.

The Pegasus hesitated, shuffling her wings, her tail swishing nervously. "I uh… well… Um… I… Well… Doctor… I… sort of…kind of really… uh… like you… a lot," she stammered, her eyes drifting off and away from his blank expression. "Like uh… special… somepony a lot…" She fell silent and curled in on herself, shifting and fidgeting, keeping her gaze from the Time Pony. Seconds ticked on, and when he did not answer, Ditzy forced herself to look at him, trying to read the stallion's expression.

Finally, he smiled and lightly touched his nose to her's, staring straight into her eyes. "Miss Derpy Hooves, I would be honored to be your special somepony… Until the end of all time."

She grinned, her eyes lighting up everything about the moment as the stallion softly kissed her and then pushed himself up. He offered her a helping hoof and gently nuzzled her.

In a giddy silence, the time knights trotted towards the TARDIS, casting adoring glances towards one another. As the stallion searched his pockets for his screwdriver, he cheerily asked, "So! How would you like to make a muffin stop before we head off for a planet in the twelfth quadrant?"

"Oh, yes please, Doctor!"


End file.
